ToO LaTe!
by addict-07
Summary: [SASUINO] if you could be a part of my body, i'd let you be my heart for i want you to be the one who beats & to be the center of all my emotions...& be the first to stop when I'M GONE. oneshot! Don't miss this...it'll touch your hearts for sure R


**A/N's: Hehehe…ready for your handkerchiefs for I'm sure tears will start to flood your faces…hehehe…just kidding…**

* * *

**(a SASUINO fic.)**

an addict07 production

presents:

"**TOO LATE!"**

_**written and directed by: addict-07**_

opening song plays: HARUKA KANATA

**o-O-o-O-o**

_if you could be a part of my body, I'd let you be my heart, for I want you to be the one who beats & to be the center of all my emotions... & be the first to stop when "I'M GONE."_

**o-O-o-O-o**

Everything around me was in complete darkness. But I know I'm safe here.

The only thing that gives me light right now just came from thousands of rings; these rings were all glowing in green light. As they shine, three words can be read: 'I LOVE YOU'.

Tears flow from my eyes as I pick one of the glowing rings. I cried hysterically.

'I LOVE YOU' were the words I longed to hear from him. I thought he doesn't love me...but now I realized I was wrong in accusing him...he does love me...Uchiha Sasuke does love me.

I, Yamanaka Ino, continued to cry. I can't stop. My heart doesn't seem to beat...I haven't told him how much I love him...how sorry I was to break up with him and turn my back from him.

But now...it's quite too late ...too late for me to do so.

**FLASHBACK: **

It's been seven months since Sasuke and I became a couple. I was the happiest person in the whole world. Haruno Sakura, my rival was so staggered to hear the news. She cried for one month and after that she got over it and started to go out with Lee.

Sasuke always walks me home and before I would kiss him and say good-bye he will give me a silver ring. That's our usual routine. He always gave me that silver ring...I don't know why. It was just plain silver and nothing written on it.

And then as time passed by...I never felt his love for me. My friends in Ninja Academy will usually ask if Sasuke is really my boyfriend because we never act like a couple. I started to feel sad and then I wondered... "DO SASUKE LOVE ME?"

One time after training, he again walked me home and as I kiss him on the cheek he gave me another of his silver ring.

I don't need this silver rings! I wanted to shout at him those words! But I decided not to. I just want him to say he loves me...because you know I never heard those words from his mouth nor in a letter or anything as long as it came from him!

And then it was our anniversary day...I was waiting for him at home...I even wore my best clothes cause I thought he'd ask me out. But he didn't come...he didn't even greet me.

I locked myself in my room and cried...I thought I would be the happiest girl in the whole world for the man that I loved ever since is now mine. But then I was wrong...I decided to tell him what I really feel.

And then the next morning he came to my house. I ran out my room to meet him. I gave him a tight embrace but he didn't bother to embrace me too. Instead he get something from his pocket and gave it to me...it was another silver ring.

"Free to go out with me today?" he asked.

I quickly nodded and immediately change. We walked in the forest and both of us are silent. He brought me in the very edge of a cliff where you can see the beauty of the sea. It was so beautiful in there...it was so peaceful and a very romantic place too. The sea was like singing...the breeze was like dancing as it went back and forth.

At first I found hope that he'll confess how much he loves me but I was wrong. We just sat there and watch the calm sea.

"Sasuke..." I began.

He looked at me with his melting stare.

"Do...do..." I can't form the right words. "DO YOU LOVE ME?"

He continued to look at me.

"Say you love me..." I begged.

He stood up and so did I.

"If you want a guy who'll say he loves you then look for that guy..." Sasuke said and walked away.

And then I felt my tears started to flow from my cheeks. I fell on my knees and sob. He doesn't love me...he doesn't. But then I felt someone's arm around me. I looked up and saw him. He embraced me as though he doesn't want to let me go.

"Come on I'll walk you home now." He said.

I pushed him away from me. I have enough of this. I don't want to fool myself anymore. He doesn't love me...I have to wake up now cause that's the truth...that was what I think.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. "I don't know...Sasuke! Why are you fooling yourself?"

He lowered his head as though he's guilty.

"You don't love me! I can feel it." I said. "Every night I always thought about us...I...I never heard you say you love me! I never feel it...all you do is to give me this stupid silver rings!"

There I said everything I wanted to say.

I took out the ring he just gave me a while ago and throw it in front of him.

He picked it up as I started to run.

"It's over." I said.

He didn't even stop me.

I hurriedly went home and cried to my room. I cried the whole night.

Around twelve in the midnight, my senses was awakened, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. When suddenly, I felt a presence...someone just entered my room from my open window. I acted asleep. I waited…

Then I felt a heavy pressure on my lips...someone just kissed me. I opened my left eye a little bit to just take a glimpse...all I can see was a familiar figure sitting beside me. It was dark...he must have closed the light...cause I never turned my lights off. To tell the truth his kiss was full of passion and love. I wanted to know who it was but decided to wait longer.

"I was just scared," a voice said. I recognized it right away...now I know! It was Sasuke!

"I don't know...I hate myself for making you cry." He said in a whisper. "I...I have so many doubts...I think I'm not the right guy for you...I just make you cry and I have this trouble confessing my real feelings for you."

I wanted to cry...I wanted to hug him but decided to hear more. I'll just wake up when he say the magic words.

"I just want to say sorry for hurting you...I know you hate me now...and sad to know you haven't figured it out!" He continued. "I just wanted to say good-bye and even though you don't hear me...if I don't get back in one piece...I just want you to know that I'm always here beside you especially in the dark...glowing for you to have light!"

And then I can feel his hand on my waist; it was so light as though he's careful not to wake me up. And then again he kissed me.

He grabbed my hand and I can feel him inserting another of his silver rings in my middle finger.

And then he left...what does he meant by back in one piece? What does he mean by that?

I quickly opened my eyes, the light was already on and he was gone. I decided to find out tomorrow morning.

I quickly made my way to Ninja Academy the first thing in the morning and saw Kakashi-sensei.

"So...Ino." Kakashi said.

"Where's Sasuke, sensei?" I asked panting.

"Oh...you don't know yet?" he asked.

"Know what?" I replied, confused. I felt my heart beating so fast...I feel so nervous.

"Naruto and he were sent to a mission." Kakashi explained; his face was so serious.

I can read it in his eyes that...the mission was too dangerous...then I evoke what Sasuke said yesterday 'if he'll be back in one piece'. I was astounded I didn't even move.

After three days of waiting I heard Naruto just came back from the mission and he was at the Leaf Village Hospital. I went there and saw him full of bandages all over his body. He even got a large wound on his chest.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked him.

He looked at me and I saw his tears flow from his green eyes. I was stunned...I think I got the message but I don't want to believe it.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked him again with a smile but my tears can't stop from flowing out my eyes.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I'm...I'm..." he said, he have a hard time speaking caused by the damage he received. "Sorry...Ino...I...I...I...failed to help him! He...lost...his...life."

I frowned at him...everyone was crying too. I can't control myself that I didn't realized that I was tightening my grip on Naruto's wounded arm.

"Say that was a lie!" I shouted at him. "Say it Naruto! You shouldn't be cracking jokes in this kind of situation."

Hinata embraced me, stopping me from holding Naruto.

"Please calm down Ino." She said.

"Ino..." I heard Sakura muttered. "Everyone can't believe it! If you're hurt then so are we!"

"He still needs to tell me something..." I said with a laugh.

Everyone stared at me with owe.

"He still needs to say he loves me!" I said as I sobbed continuously. "Please Naruto...tell me your joking!"

"Ino stop it already." Sakura said; her voice was trembling too.

"Sasuke..." I muttered.

"He's gone." I heard Neji said.

No! That's not true! No!

Everyone comforted me even Sakura.

"No it's not true!" I shouted.

"But it is..." Kakashi said sadly.

I cried...that's all I can do...cry!

**END of FLASHBACK! **

And so I'm here in my room...I took out the rings he gave me and closed the light...cause I remembered what he said...so calm was his voice and was so clear for me to remember so well... "_I just want you to know that I'm always here beside you especially in the dark...glowing for you to have light!_" that's what he said to me the night he left.

And that's when I discovered this rings...all this time he loves me a thousand times! It's hard for him to express his feelings...how silly of me for just ignoring this rings...all this time he's telling me those words.

As I remembered what Naruto said in the Hospital I cried even more... _"Before he completely lost his consciousness he called your name for the last time and said I LOVE YOU." _is what he said before I ran out the room.

Now I really get it! He can't say it to me personally...as what he said to me that night...that night in which he kissed me. I can feel it from his kiss...he do love me!

But now...it's too late...just too late!

**END of STORY! **

* * *

**A/N's: That's all for now eh? I was actually planning to make a sequel of this one-shot fic...I dunno yet...besides I'm just planning 'bout it though! Hehehe...SASUINO rOCKZZZzzz...remember that guys...SASUINO ROCCKkkzzz: ) and please R&R...R&R...R&R! **

**Ehem...to everyone...maybe this will be my last SASUINO fic...cause you see...erm - someone convinced me to shift to the pairing SHIKAINO... Hehehe... and to tell the truth i already got my first SHIKAINO fic...read it please...**

**"IT's JUST GOOD-BYE!" by addict07 **


End file.
